


drinks are on me

by Trashy_Cannot



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, but for now just take this very tired piece i wrote, i updated the tagssss, idk??, look i'll update the tags when r/amparts normal full name is announced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Cannot/pseuds/Trashy_Cannot
Summary: She's the reason Anita joined the games.A.K.A: Sky and I really think that this ship slaps,,,and we came up with this idea and I was like,,,I'ma write it. So here we are.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/ Rampart | Ramya Parekh, Bangalore | Anita Williams/Rampart
Kudos: 10





	drinks are on me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I am aware that the Launch trailer literally dropped today. However, Sky and I have literally been shipping these two since that Bang voice message dropped.
> 
> Please excuse any errors...literally just wrote this, looked over it once and am now posting it so forgive me if I messed something up.

Anita Williams was not fond of losing a match.

She was even less fond of having a long-time friend see her in the state she was in.

Clutching her side, Anita stumbled onto the elevated stools that lined the in-house bar, trying to ignore the throbs of what was likely a broken rib.

“Anita…” she trailed, lifting up the shirt to unveil warped skin and muscle. There was definitely something broken.

“Not now, P, please?”

“I told you so.” the engineer paused. “You kinda suck at hand-to-hand.”

“Oh my god...really? While I’m sitting here, you’re not even gonna try to sound nice?”

A snort. “Of course not, you did this to yourself.”

Anita rolled her eyes, wincing at each bandage application and regeneration-whatever-majig setting her ribs in place and accelerating the healing process. It sucked, considering that the machinery Parekh was using was, at the very least, experimental. As a side effect, the strength in Anita’s arms withered, and while she was once gripping the stool with all of her might, she could barely hold onto it now.

“Hey.” the engineer murmured.

Looking up, Anita’s gaze met hers.

“I heard that there’s a new game in town. Sponsored by corporate big-wigs...an old bloodsport too, but the pay’s good.” Parekh looked at Anita’s side. “I don’t know how long it’ll take for you to earn enough to get home, but it might be a good start.”

“What makes you think I’d do any better over there?” Anita asked. There was a part of her desperately hoping that this was going to be her big shot to get home. It had to be, right?

“...Well, you’re pretty shit at fisticuffs, but I know you’re a damn machine with guns.” Parekh stated, a smile pulling at the corner of her lip.

“Where can I sign up?”

A pop from Parekh’s gum.

* * *

Anita didn’t expect for a seemingly one-time gig to take months...years, even. But she was here, now. A Legend in the Apex Games, a murderer that got popular in the eyes of the Outlands. It felt strange. 

At times, she almost forgot the reason why she got herself involved in the first place. A part of her just wanted to ignore her past and let down her guard around the other Legends. But every time Makoa went in for a hug, or Eliott offered a selfie, or a fan asked for a signature, she turned away. She tried to keep her distance.

Then Revenant and Loba came in with little consequence for their actions, dragging everyone into their vendettas against each other. Then it turned out that whatever this thing they were digging up was something made by the people Anita was trying to both reconnect with and forget. Then...Loba somehow became the only person capable of ‘saving’ the robot assassin man by killing him. Or something like that.

If Anita was being honest, she was kinda getting sick of this shit. Her original end goal seemed as distant as ever, and the extra developments coming from those two assholes and the several near-death experiences everyone went through left her tired. 

Anita was really tired. 

So, when a hiatus finally came, she called her old friend, and offered to pay for the drinks.

* * *

“What’s the occasion?” Parekh asked, taking the outstretched shot glass.

“It’s...It’s been a while. And I’m tired of everything, right now.” Anita mumbled, downing her shot.

“Oh? Well, I always figured you’d enjoy the games.”

Anita narrowed her gaze on the engineer. “Shut up.”

Parekh burst into a fit of laughter.

“You missed me, didn’t you?” 

“...Fuck. Yeah, I did, P.” Anita laughed, wiping away a tear she didn’t realize had formed.

Knocking her shoulder into Anita’s, Parekh smiled.

“Hey.”

“What?” 

“I’m joining the Apex games.” she stated, popping her gum.

Anita’s brows furrowed immediately, as she stared into Parekh’s eyes. She wasn’t kidding.

“Jesus Christ-”

“Anita. I’ll be fine.” she retorted, nudging her once more.

“Please don’t join.” Anita inhaled to steel her composure. “Please.”

“I don’t understand. You seem miserable there, don’t you want me with you?”

Anita froze, averting her gaze. This was the last conversation she needed or wanted right now, not after everything these past few months. She was tired, and she didn’t want to spend the last of her energy arguing with someone she loved. One of the few people left that she loved, anyway.

“I’m not having this argument with you right now.”

Parekh rolled her eyes. “I have Sheila, and I’ll have you. Calm down.”

Reaching out to hold Anita’s cheek, the engineer’s hand was shied away from. Anita stood up from the bar, tossing out a couple of credits to the bartender’s direction, shrugging on her leather jacket.

“Anita, you can’t just-”

The bar’s door shut behind the ex-soldier.

* * *

Anita tried her best to unwind and let herself be a little less stressed from everything. Even though her home was hidden from the paparazzi, and she had as much isolation from the other Legends as she needed, there was still a pit in her stomach. 

So, she sent another voice message, asking to meet up again and speak.

After a couple hours, Parekh showed up at her door, chewing gum.

A second passed. Two. Five. Ten. A minute passed.

“I’m sorry.” they both blurted out, cutting through the thick silence unexpectedly.

“I’m sorry, Anita.” Parekh repeated. “It’s too late. I have to.”

“I’m sorry, P. I’m just...I don’t want you to die. I don’t want-I don’t want to carry your corpse back onto the dropship and attend your funeral or however you wanted your body put away.” Anita rambled, taking hesitant steps closer to her.

“Come on. You know I wouldn’t go down that easily.” Parekh teased, closing the gap a little more and looking into Anita’s eyes.

“I’m still...scared.” she whispered, shutting her eyes and pressing her forehead against Parekh’s.

“Don’t be.” Parekh muttered, tilting her chin up, pausing. Feeling the silent nod, she pressed her lips against Anita’s.

The kiss had a thousand unspoken words between them, promises and late-night confessions seemed to spill out as Anita cupped Parekh’s cheeks. Half-flirts, teases, tense conversations with each other after getting Anita fixed up felt monumental. Whatever this was, it was real. And if she was scared before…

She was terrified now.

“We’ll be together.” Parekh said.

“I hope.” Anita sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...I love these two. And Rampart isn't even in-game yet. Ha.
> 
> Detail Notes:  
> -Technically Rampart's real name hasn't been announced but it seems at the very least that her surname may be Parekh. So yes.  
> -The Dev's describe Rampart as sassy, but I'd like to believe that while she's still sassy around Bang, she teases her more.   
> -Bangalore joined the games to get money and get back home. This was just how Sky and I guessed she found out about the games.  
> -Yeah no Bang's tired from everything in the games...the Loba+Rev drama...can you imagine being her right now lmao  
> -Bang's really stressed out and would likely leave rather than talk things out at first, and she also stepped away because she was scared that she might say something she regrets.  
> -Also the little detail of Parekh waiting on Bang to nod is just a gentle reminder that consent is key. Even for a first kiss, consent is important. If Bang shook her head Parekh would've backed off.   
> -I imagine that prior to the last conversation, these two were friends always teetering on the edge of something more, and always cared about each other but never found the right words to say. So what if it took them both joining a bloodsport to finally kiss? Drama babey.
> 
> aNyway,,,i'm tired. it's nearly 11 as i'm finishing this. um. comment, kudos, share,,,i'd appreciate it greatly. until next time y'ALL-


End file.
